Magic and Arcane Ability
Are you a Wizard? More likely than you think! Several sources of magic are available in the 31st century some focus on faith, others inner will and ability. Several planets and races have figured out how to tap into the potential of weird and wondrous abilities thought to be available by a select few. Here are what each race can do. Some terms to be defined Black Magic- Destruction magic, used offensively. White magic- Healing, buffing, used to heal party, self and others. Constructive for making bags of hammerspace. Summoning- The ability to conjure beings. Conjuration- Ability to summon practical tools, weapons and armours. For example, making a sword out of pure magic. Runic Magic and Artifacting- Imbuing an object with magic intent, with runes or charging the object itself with magic. Ex. Atlantean Power crystals, Dragon runes. Atlantis Atlantean Magic system Atlantis starts our list of with her unique Magic system. Before the first cataclysm Galena, Mother goddess to the Sharks, bestowed her magic to everyone willingly. This lead to their near extinction and Galena is now more weary to whom she blesses with the gift of magic. Since the only survival of one colony ship landed on Terra eons ago, she took away their ability to naturally use magic for a few centuries. Only those worthy of using it were learned scholars and clergy. After the survivors were forced into a lower tech level, only then she started bringing it back, though it is not by birthright. Galena requires prayer and worship at least three days out of the year for basic magic skills. Atlantean Magitech relies on charged crystal, these crystal batteries are produced by Clergy and mages dedicated to their Holy Mother. The power level of this magic was severely nerfed following the summoning of the god of destruction. Atlantean magic is now limited to charging crystals, conjuration, white and dark magics. There is no summoning in Atlantean magic save for the rare exception of sentient steamer trunks. They cannot use any other race's magical artifacts Terrains Terra was a seat of magic ability in the quadrant, her races evolved to utilize this Changelings Changelings Hail from Terra, evolving along with Ponykind, Changeling magic is fed with Love based mana and must be recharged periodically. Dragonkind Dragons and their plucky cousins the kobolds share common ancestors and can do limited magic, more or less related to the type of dragon they are. however they have a unique ability to use meditated words or shouts. Shouts require years of training to master. Runic magic is also popular. Earthpony Earth ponies can use Terran artifacts but cannot make or use magic outside of this. Pegasai The humble pegasus can use Terran artifacts but cannot make or use magic themselves besides being able to effectively fly in most if not all atmospheres Unicorns Unicorns are pretty much the magical powerhouses of Terra their inner magic can be freely accessed by their singular horn fixed to their forehead. their magic seems to be only limited by their skill, study and imaginations. most tend to be only able to do things pertaining to their cutie mark Humankind Humans are a rare bunch of upright apes, the learned among them show magical prowess, although not as good as magic focused races, they are adapt at Terran magic. Elvenfolk Elves are known highly for their magic prowess, on par with unicorns in ability. Deer and Zebra Deer focus on mostly herbal and druidry style magics. Summoning is a popular field. Zebras tend to lean toward Shamanistic magic and potions. Other places in the known Galaxy Hexbaxxus Although super fun to be around, No Hexbaxxi has ever found a way to tap into the arcane. Their planet exists in a Magical dead zone.